Cold Blood
Cold Blood ---- The horror of his death. Ivy still couldn't believe it. The slumped body on that corner... he was truly dead. She laid her glare at the murderer. He didn't know that she was staring at him, neither did the other Death Masks knew that too. But Ivy was always watching his death. And her instructor had killed him. That was what that frightened her the most. That was what that made her be still with horror. Her instructor spoke in his calm, steady voice. "We must go now. Now. Remove that body from the place. The Lord is waiting for us." But his cold voice made Ivy grip to the fact that he is still in there. Scorpio was still in there. Or that us what she hoped for it to be. She wanted this ordeal to be over; she wanted to revive Black again. And now Black looked so helpless and innocent. No one would knew that he was the best warrior of all time. She rushed out from her hiding place, not noticing the surprised gasps that surrounded her. But then, Scorpio knew. His dark blue eyes penetrated her fur. She can still feel his power. He was trying to read her mind again. He still didn't know of her ability to disappear at will. "Death Masks, follow me. Leave that... kit—" , he spat in distaste, "—to grieve for Black and helpless body." Ivy found the evidence. Scorpio was no longer himself. He had gone to the dark side. "And Ivy?" Scorpio started to say, "Follow me if you dare." Ivy's rebellious side took over her and left Black to the foxes. She promised herself that after Scorpio was dead, she would take Black home. Following Scorpio's scent, she soon arrived at the small clearing. The instant of Black's death was so painless, so quick. Scorpio simply said a spell and Black just died. Spells can only be summoned by the most powerful cats at the times of great need but the Death Masks summoned them every day. And Scorpio is with them. The thought of it made Ivy's stomach flip flop. A flash of pale, icy blue light. She remembered Black's last words. "Scorpio... not... now—" before he said that word so calmly. He wasn't scared of killing Black after all. Bodies littered the clearing. Some were alive and this was the first time Ivy wished that they were unconscious. She didn't care if she stepped on Starling's leg or Pine's claw. She just needed to go and kill Scorpio. Then her mission would be finished. She saw Red hurrying her way. "Where is Black?" Ree asks her. But all Ivy was thinking was about Scorpio. But she answered hesitantly, "Black is dead. Scorpio killed him." Then Ivy raced across the clearing, spotting a spot of Scorpio's distinguishable black fur. She finally saw him with his little friends. Scorpio was a few fox lengths away. He could have easily killed her with one of his spells. Ivy's only power was to disappear at will and... she remembered the line that Snake taunted her with moons before. "One that disappears? Gosh, Ivy I knew that your family had a little luck with these powers but you seem so unlucky. Even your older sister was the Head Warrior and had that loony 'transforming' power. Disappearing seems like an last insult to your family," says Snake. And Scorpio had two powers, mind reading and spells and he was a master. How can Ivy, a small 8 moon she cat save Scorpio, the one who killed Black? Ivy needed to do this for Black. She summoned up all her remaining strength and hurled towards him, her claws unsheathed. But Scorpio just dodged her and casted the spell. Two words. A flash of red light lit up the meadow. And it hit her so instantly. She was shaking out of pain, out of agony. She felt like hot hot rocks were pressed between her fur. She felt like Scorpio's long deadly claws were inching down her flesh. And he did. He unsheathed his deadly claws and then grazed them ever so gently between my back. "I take pity on you. Maybe you should die like the... Head? Maybe I should say the Killing Spell on you. One word is what all it takes. But no. Lupin ordered me to flee. My job was to kill Black. And I succeeded." "Why?" Ivy shouted out. That seemed like the worst possible answer to that but Ivy didn't care about Scorpio anymore. He was just one of those... "You are one of those Death Masks." She gasped in surprise, not knowing that she said those words aloud. Scorpio sighed in mock pleasure. "Yep. But the thing is that... Lupin is gonna kill you. I can't, even though it would be grateful to kill my pupil. But.. I can torture you." The red light came from his wretched paws again and this time it was more severe. When Ivy finally got up, she saw Scorpio rushing up in the winter night. He must have used a flying charm. "Coward!" she manage to scream. But Scorpio shouts another command that she had no idea what it was before she was blasted back by a bolt of lightning. Her head was flat on the ground and Ivy was crying out in agony in my emotional heart and eternally. She am dimly aware of cats pouring out and in surprise, seeing Scorpio left. Ivy is the only one with the information. He had killed in cold blood. Scorpio should be executed. But she let sleep overcome her. The explanations would come later. But Ivy have that valuable piece of information. He killed in cold blood. Murder. Cold Blood... THE END Category:Fan Fictions